One type of a conventional baby bottle includes a container and a multi-component cap. The cap typically includes a nipple secured to the mouth of the container by a threaded collar. The collar is generally cylindrical, often having a slight taper, and includes a central opening through which the nipple extends. A hood fits over the portion of the nipple extending through the central opening in the collar to shield the nipple when not in use. The hood typically snaps onto the upper surface of the collar. This is commonly accomplished by providing the lower edge of the hood with an inwardly extending bead for engagement with a complementary circular lip formed about the central opening of the collar. The nipple includes a flange at its lower end sized to fit within the collar between the collar and the rim of the container. A locking groove is formed just above the flange and is sized for complementary engagement within the central opening.
The baby bottle cap components are typically preassembled, that is, the nipple is mounted within the collar and the hood is arranged onto the collar covering the nipple, to allow the assembled cap components to be mounted as a unit to the top of the container. This has proven to be a time-consuming, labor-intensive procedure, thus adding to the cost of the product.